User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Weeping Angels vs SCP-173 - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3
Read this cause it's so cool. Hello, friends! I am so glad to be typing this right now as I have been wanting to do this battle since earlier Season 1. The original plan was to have J1coupe write for the Angels, due to my limited knowledge of the show, but after work kept piling on him, it became clear that I needed an alternative guest - And luckily, I have the very talented Joey here to write for the Angels and do them more justice then I ever would have been able to! That being said, todays battle features three members of rock-solid haunters of outer space, the Weeping Angels, going against the animate and hostile, elucid SCP-173 from the SCP Foundation to see who's the better statue to only move when someone isn't looking, but will another elusive specimen want to take part in the fight? Probably not. That being said, I don't have much more bullshit to babble on about, other than the next battle will be an off-season featuring the always lovely Lexi with the battle after that featuring the always lovely GIR 5 life so look forward to that. With one last thank you once again to Joey for helping with the battle, I allow you to read and escape my pointless dialogue. Cast Michelle Glavan as Weeping Angel #1 Angela Trimbur as Weeping Angel #2 Jessi Smiles as Weeping Angel #3 EpicLLOYD as SCP-173 (Audio) Some G-Mod master animating SCP-173 Nice Peter as Doctor Who (cameo) Nice Peter as Weeping Angels victim Instrumental - School of Hard Knocks Introduction Announcer: (0:00) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! ' ' BEGIN! The Battle Weeping Angels: (0:10) We are fly like a Sparrow, we kill all of our victims with ease Defeating SCPs with expertise. Hold it there, you three, freeze! Leave you Weeping from Angelic flow, even the Doctor knows we are the deadliest most powerful and most malevolent foes We're time travelling badasses, menaces in the future and the past You won't want to miss our raps, so don't Blink, they come that fast Call us the Ghostbusters, cos we're moving this like the Statue of Liberty ' Trying to Take Manhattan from the Angels? ''You have to be kidding me You only think in broken grammar, '''now it's time we drop the hammer On this miserable prisoner, contained in a Foundation forever, Step into our Catacombs, the home of the scariest species ever known And answer this SCP, why did you think you wouldn't ever get Stoned? '' '''SCP-173: (0:41)' You’ve entered my cage, now three phonies are gonna be shown Me? I’m animate and hostile, you'' Assassin’s'' can stick to being Lonely Your raps fall flat like Gallifrey, there's no safety You’re crazy to face me, I liked you three better when you were babies, S-MC attacks with raps, Angels? You maniacs are whack, Make a quick snack when I leave your crap fanbases necks snapped I’m reaching like 087, cure you three like 049 You Alien swine can’t catch a british guy in a Fez and bow-tie I’d slaughter the Doctor, twelve reincarnations and it’s all shit Ask any Whovian about the best monster and they’ll be saying Daleks So take a lunge and I’ll munch on your fossilized remains for lunch, Try to falter this monster and your data’s good as expunged Weeping Angels (1:13) You defeated an overgrown lizard and you think you are the best You're a caveman, what kind of hobby is breaking peoples necks? We are the Heavenly Hosts of your demise, look into our eyes And see the faces of the monsters that scare people of any size Throw you through the Schism, with the skill we have been given And a Masterful talent on the mic, you better listen to this wisdom On the Fields of Trenzalore, we will display why you lack talent at rapping And by the end of the polls, 173, we will win and once again be laughing SCP-173: (1:34) Having to hear your flow outclasses any kind of torture Try to outsmart me, I’ll leave your entire species a bunch of lifeless sculptures Cancel out, your rhymes blew, I'll send you back through time, too Lost tracks of the raps from this menace?It’s behind you. There’s no more Security, high maintenance failed to Contain my diss, Teleport to New York, there’s no one to Protect you from this, Ascend back to Rose and tell her and the Doctor the news, A grinning demon just made the Weeping Angel’s names come true (Suddenly, the lights die down as the screen gets darker. A phone is heard ringing, before stopping as a voice is heard.) Hello, hello? Chances are, if you're hearing this, you've made a very poor career choice. (FREDDY, BONNIE, AND CHICA!) Freddy, Bonnie and Chica: (1:56) Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! A joyful place during the day, But you four just got the night shift! A bear suit will be your early grave! Try to fight me - It will result in your life ending with fright, see, So pretend this is ‘87 and open up long enough to bite me! Your raps blew, these statues would be lucky to make it past Night Three Plus your main horror factor's playing a mean game of red light, green light, see? Lights out, I bring the Joy of Creation to leave you dismantled like Toys Leaving the SCPricks licked, who’s not fit to be my Balloon Boy Tear off your brainstems, it’s mayhem till 6 AM We’ve got you Puppets on the strings, the Cybermen couldn’t S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M We’ll stuff four bores into suits and leave them shredded dead meat! To test me? The best three? Against these teddy pets, please, Let’s Eat! Bringing scares around the globe, and our Mike skills are equally dope, Tamper with the Animatronics and you risk losing your frontal lobe! You’d better be watching Pirates Cove, or else Foxy will Mangle your raps WE’VE FIRED YOU AND YOUR ATTACKS, AND YOU AREN’T COMING BACK! Announcer: (2:37) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP - '(''the music cuts off as the logo becomes darkened. Toreadors march can be heard playing.) '''...uh ...uhh ....uhhhh ' ' GAAAAAAAAAAAH! BATTLES OF HORRORRRRR... ... bet you didn't see that one coming Outro Who won? Weeping Angels SCP-173 Five Nights at Freddys Which battle should have a Round 2? The Ring vs The Grudge Carrie vs Bloody Mary Jack Torrance vs Jack the Ripper Patrick Bateman vs Dexter Morgan Ellen vs Blair Witch Other (comment which one you think should) none HINT FOR THE NEXT BATTLE: (not the off-season) Category:Blog posts